


Harry Potter and the House Arrest

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sugar Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over.  Azkaban is being reformed.  Some of the prisoners are being released into the homes of the more model citizens.  Harry Potter agrees to host a fellow student under house arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the House Arrest

**Azkaban Closing, Prisoners Relocated**

The headlines were practically screaming, and quite possibly would have if silencing charms had not been placed upon them. The paper revealed the shocking news that the acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, closed the prison. The public was aware that dementors had left the prison, but where were all the prisoners going to go. There were plenty of them, after rounding up the death eaters after the battle.

Ron picked up the paper and threw it back down on the table again. “So what did Kingsley say he was going to do again?”

Harry looked up from the breakfast Kreacher had just made. “Honestly, Ron, this is just temporary.” 

“Ronald, you were sitting there when he discussed it with Harry. There are holding cells at the ministry that are going to be used for the serious offenders. The ones that have not committed great acts of danger are going to be relocated to a family in hope that they can help to rehabilitate the person. The prisoners will be returned to Azkaban after it has been refortified with new spells and they have new guards for the prison.”

Ron picked up a biscuit and began to eat it. “So what you are saying is that some innocent people are going to have to deal with scum living with them.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, it isn’t quite like that. It won’t be just random people. It will be more like members of the Order and others that actively fought in the war.”

Ron stopped eating again. “Members of the Order. Mum and Dad?”

Harry smirked behind his cup of juice. He loved watching when his friend truly figured something out.

“Yes, Ronald. I believe that your parents will have a visitor brought to them shortly. I believe that is what your mum was telling me last night.”

“I have to get home and protect my room!” Ron stood up but was stopped by the front door opening. 

“Harry.”

Harry brushed the crumbs off of and stood up. “In the kitchen Kingsley.”

Ron’s eyes grew wider. “You mean us too?”

Hermione shook her head and smacked him over his lightly. They all looked expectantly at the door as Kingsley walked in. “Would you like something to eat, sir? Some coffee maybe?”

Kingsley looked at the three teens and shook his head. “No, no thank you.” He turned to Harry and shook his hand. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this, Potter. You have done so much already.”

“It only made sense, Minister. I have always said that I would work with the Ministry if they were doing good things,” he replied cheekily.

Kingsley laughed. He turned as a guard was coming down the hall behind him. “Alright, Harry, I already told you that Mr. Malfoy would be staying with you.” He moved so that the guard could bring him into the light.

“Malfoy! Harry, did you have to get the ferret on top of it all? First a prisoner and now it has to be _him_.”

Ron glared at his friend. “Enough, Ron. He doesn’t deserve to be in the prison. You know it and I know it. He may try to be evil, but he is not on the level with the others.”

“That’s right, Harry. I’m glad you recognize that, especially since you spoke for him and his mother. Mr. Weasley, I do believe that Mrs. Malfoy will be staying in your room.” Kingsley chuckled as Ron turned puce.

“My room? Why not the twins room? Do you need me, Harry? I have to go visit mum.” Ron stood up and without waiting brushed past the others.

“Did you have to break it to him like that, Sir?” Hermione asked. “He is going to be impossible to live with for a few weeks.”

Kingsley accepted the cup of coffee that Hermione had brought to him. “I had hoped that one of you two would have prepared him for this.” Kingsley motioned for the guard to bring the silent Malfoy into the kitchen further. He released the chains around the boy’s wrists. 

“I believe you have all the information you need. Malfoy is basically under house arrest until it has been determined that his is fit for living in our world again. His crimes were not so harsh as to demand a long sentence in Azkaban.”

“Yes, you told me all of this. Is he allowed out of the house or is he literally stuck inside the house at all times?” Hermione questioned.

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione would get all the information they needed. They had spent all night discussing this while Ron was at the Burrow.

“He is allowed out of the house. He can go anywhere that you go. Come here, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco walked closer to the Minister, still silent through the exchange. Kingsley grasped his wrist and performed a spell. A small chain bracelet formed on his wrist. “This bracelet is charmed so that if he were to be out of the house and not with one of you, he will be transported to a Ministry holding cell. There is lenience on the spell. For instance if you go to the Hogwarts, as long as you are on the grounds together, he is free to go wherever he wants at the school. You just have to be on the property at the same time.”

“How is that going to work if Harry gets called to the Ministry or away from school at any point? What about Hogsmeade?”

“The beauty of this spell is that I can incorporate a few signatures into the spell. I already have permission of the Headmaster to use his signature. As long as you are at Hogwarts, you are free to come and go as long as the Headmaster is there. If you go to Hogsmeade, he would need to stay within fifty feet of you. We allowed some movement so you wouldn’t feel so trapped. Hermione is also keyed into his bracelet. Ron will have to consent, but we are prepared to allow him the access, too.”

Harry nodded. He knew this was going to be complicated in theory. They just needed to start working on it. “Since his mum is at the Burrow, he is allowed to go there, right? They are allowed contact?”

Kingsley smiled at the boy. “Yes, he can see his mum. They are only under house arrest until we get everything sorted. I knew that you and the Weasleys would take care of them fairly.”

He turned and nodded to the guard. “Well it looks like everything is settled. I shall leave you three to get to know each other.”

The three students watched as Kingsley and the guard walked out. The tension in the air could be felt. Hermione was rubbing her arm where Bella had tortured her, lost in thoughts. Draco was staring warily between the two. Harry sat back down and put his head on his hands.

Hermione was the first to snap out of it. “So are you hungry, Malfoy?”

“Um, yeah. They just woke us up and dropped us off.” He sat down next to Harry as Hermione brought a plate to him.

She sat down across from him and glanced worriedly at Harry. “You okay, Harry?”

He looked up at her and nodded. “Yes, it just seems…”

“I know.” She turned back to Malfoy who was eating slowly. “So, I guess we should cover a few of our rules.” She waved her wand and a notebook appeared in front of her. 

Draco glanced up at her and kept eating quietly. 

“Do we have to do that now, Hermione? Can the boy eat in peace?” Harry said quietly.

“You don’t know how long Ron is going to be gone. Do you really want to do this with him yelling every five minutes as to why we are letting Malfoy do something? He is going to have a heart attack as it is that his room is going to be across from yours.”

“Its fine, Potter.” The grey eyes met Harry’s. “I would rather know sooner, rather than later.” He swallowed as if trying to find the right words to say. “Thank you for doing this. I know you didn’t have to.”

Harry just nodded. “I did it for your mum.”

“Right then, first Malfoy…Oh I can’t do this. Strike our first rule one. I am going to be calling you Draco. I just cannot keep calling you Malfoy if we are living together. I suggest you do it as well, Harry. It will look better when we go back to school. We are supposed to help show how he has changed and if we are still calling him Malfoy, all people will hear is his name.”

“I guess you are right. Can we just sum up the rules? Draco, pretty much, if it is locked, stay out of it. If it has Ron’s name on it, don’t touch it. No trying to get Kreacher to do extra things for you like spying. Just try to be normal.”

Hermione laughed. “Aren’t you the one that said we should go over rules, Harry? Fine. Let’s leave it at this. Draco, I will give you a copy of the rules and assume that you have read them.”

“Alright, I do know how to read, so I can handle this.”

“Good. Now let me show you to your room.”

The two stood up and Harry put his head back down on the table. “Why did I agree to this again?” He banged his head a few times before waving his wand to clean up the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saturday Special at hh_sugarquill. I'm not sure how long this will be. I'm going with prompts from Saturdays.


End file.
